


Valentine's Day

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader
Summary: When your boyfriend breaks up with you on Valentines Day, you need some cheering up.





	Valentine's Day

You held back a sniffle and flicked on the TV, selecting your favorite movie before you tossed the remote onto the couch. You took another spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into your mouth in the hopes that it would stop you from breaking down completely.

You made it about halfway through the movie before the waterworks started. Tears streaming down your face, you tried to hold back your loudest sobs so that you wouldn’t gather anyone’s attention. You knew it was pathetic. Really, why wouldn’t it be? Here you were on Valentine’s Day, crying your eyes out in the Avengers base, single yet again.

You were so lost in your tears that you didn’t hear the repetition of your name until sinewy arms settled around you. You jerked away, rubbing your eyes with the palms of your hands furiously. “What?” you growled, your voice hoarse. Finally you looked up, and immediately reddened. Peter, your best friend in both the Avengers and your school, was staring at you with concern in his eyes.

“Y/N, whats wrong?” he asked, his voice soft. At first, all that you could do was stare at him as you tried to hold back a fresh flood of tears at the blatant worry in his voice. Then the dam broke, and you were back to sobbing. “You’re okay,” Peter soothed. “You’re okay. No one can hurt you.” Peter wrapped his arms around you as he said this, hoping that it helped despite him having no clue what was going on. 

After a moment, you mumbled something to him, and he pulled back enough to look into your face. “What?” he murmured.

You took a deep breath, wiping some of the tears from under your eyes. “Its Mark. He-uh-he broke up with me,” you admitted in a single breath. Peter frowned.

“Do I need to beat him up?” he asked immediately. You shook your head determinedly. Peter’s eyes creased slightly and he reached up with one hand to cradle your face. “Why did he break up with you?”

You blushed even harder, before confessing in a scratchy voice, “He said that I wasn’t devoted to our relationship enough to make it work.” Peter cocked his head in confusion, and you hastened to explain. “Because of the missions, I have to duck out of a lot of stuff. Usually dates with Mark.”

“Y/N, I’m so sorry,” Peter said immediately. “I can handle some of them on my own, you shouldn’t be leaving your dates, I didn’t realize-you should go talk to Mark and try to work things out, I know how you feel about him, and—“

You cut him off. “Honestly, the only reason I ever even agreed to go out with him was because I knew it would make me seem more normal to my parents. Instead of disappearing to strange places at night and coming home covered in mysterious bruises, to them, I was going on dates with Mark to paint balling places.”

“What?” Peter looked as though Vulture had dropped him into a lake again, and you had to fight every instinct in your body, which was telling you to laugh at the face he was making.

“Dating Mark was a cover for all of this,” you explained simply, waving a hand to indicate your surroundings. Your tears had dried by now, and you were supremely aware that you had a melting carton of ice cream in your lap. You shifted to place it on the coffee table in front of you. 

“Then why were you crying so much when I came in?” Peter asked in confusion. You gave him a defeated shrug. 

“Because he dumped me. I didn’t realize how much that could hurt,” you admitted. “Even though I didn’t like him like that, being told that he didn’t want to spend time with me was painful.” You stretched out, breaking the huddled position you had been holding for close to an hour. “Plus its Valentine’s Day. You don’t want to get dumped on Valentine’s Day. Destroys your self-esteem.”

You smiled at Peter to show that you were kidding. He smiled back. “Tell you what,” he began. “If by Monday, Mark doesn’t realize what an idiot he was for leaving you, I will be your new boyfriend.” You quirked an eyebrow at Peter, a smile on your face. It only took him a moment to catch onto his error. “Your new FAKE boyfriend. I meant to say fake.”

“Uh-uh, sure you did, Peter.” You snuggled under his arm. “But I wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t fake.” Peter turned to look at you, and you stared back with wide, innocent eyes. 

“Are you being serious?” he asked, any hint of a joking smile gone from his face. You nodded solemnly. Hesitantly, Peter leaned closer to your face to press a gentle kiss to your lips. When you didn’t respond immediately, he began to pull away, but you quickly reached up to hold him in place as you reacted, deepening the kiss.

Eventually you both broke away to catch your breath and you smiled at Peter happily. You took a breath to speak, but Tony’s voice came over the PA system. “No more canoodling or I will kick both of you out.” He switched it off again, and you turned to Peter with a ridiculous grin on both of your faces. 

“Oops?” You both burst into laughter, and the night quickly turned into an impromptu but very fun movie night.

 

You linked your hand through Peter’s as you walked into the school. Before you could even get to your locker, however, a familiar face was appearing in front of you. “Y/N, I’m so sorry that I broke up with you, especially on Valentine’s Day. That was a jerk move. I realized that I’m still willing to try and make it work, if you—oh.” Mark took in your hand intertwined with Peter’s. “I guess I should have seen that coming.”

“Mark—“ you began, but he held up a hand. 

“Its okay. I understand,” he assured you. 

“Are you sure?” you asked doubtfully.

“Yeah. You guys have been in love with each other for a while. I guess I just figured I’d try to win you over.” Mark gave you a small smile. “He better treat you right.”

“I will,” Peter asserted in a more friendly manner than you would have expected. “And I wish that this could have worked out a bit better.”

“I think we all do,” you agreed, a tinge of sadness in your voice. Despite the fact that you had only been dating Mark for your parents’ benefit, he was a good guy, and you wished that you could still be friends with him.

“Yeah.” Mark smiled at both of you. “Well, see you in English, I guess.” He turned and walked away, leaving you and Peter staring after him.

“He took that really well,” Peter commented finally. You nodded. 

“Yeah, he did. I just wish that there was a way to stay friends with him without it being awkward,” you sighed. Peter murmured his agreement. Before either of you could get too lost in your thoughts, however, Ned emerged from the crowd of people.

“Guys you are not gonna believe this!” he exclaimed. You fell into step with him as he explained, happy that everything had worked out. In total, it had been a pretty good Valentine’s Day, despite the bad start.


End file.
